Flint Citellan
Citellans are rare in the lands around the Keep, but at the start of autumn, they gather in great numbers as if to celebrate the crop harvest. Though squirrel-like in appearance, citellans are far more migratory than their rodent counterparts. Citellans migrate constantly, moving from place to place as the seasons pass, constantly searching for ripe grain and fresh seeds. They eat surprisingly little despite their constant search for food, selecting only the choicest crops to fill their bellies. Because of their influence over the land, wise farmers will harvest all but the richest portion of their crops, leaving a small patch for the migrating citellans. This ensures that the ground will remain fertile, and the next year’s crops will grow hardy and full. As winter approaches, the citellans move south to warmer lands, where they will sleep underground in wait of the Vernal Equinox to signal the start of spring. Citellans are revered for their powerful earth magic, though whether they have active control over the fertility of the land, or emit an aura that affects the soil, is unknown. Magi who choose these creatures as companions will note their sensitivity to the earth; in the presence of vibrant fields, citellans become energetic and playful, but become distressed should they pass through land ravaged by destructive magic or human forces. Given time, a citellan's presence will eventually restore part of a disrupted environment to its original splendor. Egg This appears to be a kernel of corn. Hatchling This hatchling was docile for a long time after it broke through its husk, only able to pull itself to its feet with much effort, but now that its muscles have strengthened, you can hardly hold it still for more than a few seconds. Citellans are one of the few creatures that grow from a seed rather than a true egg; when their egg kernel is planted in a thin layer of soil, a small sprout forms, and from that grows a fibrous husk. It takes another few weeks for the husk to mature enough for the sproutling citellan to peer out, and longer still for it to get up the strength and courage to explore. Once they become active, though, citellans are always on the move. They do not eat much compared to other energetic hatchlings, but this doesn’t stop them from breaking into the Keep’s kitchen pantries to find the most delectable samples of fruits and vegetables. It has become common practice to use magical seals on any of the potions materials that might be considered fresh produce, on account of the alarming number of citellan sprouts floating through the corridors after a particular shipment of flying figs. Adult Once a citellan reaches adulthood, it seems to have a deeper grasp of its abilities and is often more willing to help a companion magi. Though the extent of their powers is not yet fully understood, Citellans are known to be very wise and insightful creatures that can instinctually distinguish many varieties of plants. They are also well-known for their powers over the land and their ability to influence the fertility or decay of the soil, but no magi has yet been able to determine if this is a controlled power. Much about the natural history of citellans remains a mystery, even to those who study them extensively; there is still a raging debate over whether they are truly an animal or a plant. Adult citellans choose one mate to remain with for life, and these pairs may often be seen toting around sproutlings in desperate, but futile, attempts to keep the youngsters out of trouble. The magi provide adult citellans with offerings of food for their efforts, and a variety of fresh produce is laid out for sproutlings, though the latter often choose to ignore it in favor of Keep larders. As citellans age, they tend to become less picky about their food, though each one seems to develop a taste for a favorite treat that their magi is obliged to carry when travelling. Breeding Additional Information *No. 537 *Obtained from the Herbalist Shop for 3,000 during Halloween 2014 *Released: October 25th, 2014. *Sprites: GlassWalker *Descriptions: PKGriffin Category:2014 Creatures Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Special Category:Halloween Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents Category:Citellans